Lo que dicen de los licántropos
by Lor Lupin y KSan Potter
Summary: Ginny, Hermione y Fleur tienen curiosidad por saber si es verdad lo que dicen de los licántropos. REMUSxTONKSLo siento, queridas lectorases por una apuestanada de slash


**Hola! Antes de nada, decir que este ff es producto de una apuesta que hice ayer con mi mejor amiga, KSan, en la cual perdimos y ganamos las 2..xD bueno, ella me ha OBLIGADO a hacer un Remus Tonks lo cual va TOTALMENTE CONTRA TODOS MIS PRINCIPIOS, pero como decía mi abuela :Ajo y agua: a joderse y aguantarse...u.u Aún así, yo la he obligado a ella a hacer un James x Severus...¡CON LEMON!xD( soy mala..xD)( esque ella perdió 2 veces, yo solo 1..xD)**

**Bueno, como yo oo podía afrontar un ff Remus Tonks sin humor, peus os advierto que tampoco es una cosa muy explicita, pero se nota que estan juntos... Más que nada es un poco de risa**

**Lo que dicen de los licántropos**

-¿Y cómo te va con el Profesor Lupin?-preguntó Ginny mientras Hermione se acercó a cotillear

-¡Si¡Dinos como eg's en la cama!- las animó Fleur que hacía como si pasara por allí pero también había puesto la oreja

-¬¬ Sois de lo que no hay¿en serio queréis saberlo?-preguntó Hermione

-Vamos, vamos, Hermione. No me digas que tú no has tenido alguna vez un sueño erótico con algún profesor..jejejejeje No me digas que tú eres de las que sueñan con McGonagall….puaj…- comentó Ginny haciendo que Hermione se pusiera como un tomate

-Ah, no. Yo a Hermione la veo más soñando con Fliwich- expuso Tonks

-¡No te salgas del tema¿Cómo es en la cama?- preguntó de nuevo Fleur

-¬¬ ¿Por qué tendrá tanto interés la Fleggggg?- susurró Ginny

-¡Yo no sueño con McGonagall¡Y no soy una salida como tú¡ Por supuesto que no he tenido nunca un sueño erótico con un profesor! Aunque, tengo curiosidad. Dicen que los hombres lobos…- empezó a explicar Hermione con voz de cerebrito

-Oh, yo tambiéng lo oí…Pog eso quegia que Tonks me lo configmaga- les confesó Fleur

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso, mi querida Herm?- preguntó Ginny suspicazmente

-¿Eh? Pues porque… ya sabes… Cuando Snape nos mandó aquel trabajo tuve que buscar información y …- tartamudeó con nerviosismo y como un tomate

-Ya, ya...¬¬ Hermy, es mejor que reconozcas que también te gustaba el profesor Lupin- Hermione la miró con odio

-¡Yo no soy una pervertida como tú!- gritó colérica

-Vamos, vamos. No te pongas así. Mejor tener sueños húmedos con un hombre lobo buenorro…- Tonks tosió

-Os recuerdo que estoy aquí- les reclamó

-Que con Snape por ejemplo… Aunque¿quién no ha soñado alguna vez que te deja castigada después de clase y…?- antes de que Ginny les creara un trauma irreversible, la pararon volviendo al tema principal

-¡A MI NO ME GUSTA EL PROFESOR LUPIN!- repitió Hermione rabiosa

-¿De que habláis?- preguntó el aludido entrando en la estancia donde las chicas trataban esos temas tan trascendentales

-Y entonces te hace limpiar los calderos con…- Ginny fue interrumpida por la mirada extrañada de su antiguo profesor

-No hablábamos de nada en concreto- se apresuró a decir Tonks

-Pego', aun no me habeigs dicho is es vergdad- se quejó Fleur

-¿El qué?- preguntó Remus

-Puegs…- pero Tonks fue más rápida tapándola la boca, lo malo es que se tropezó con el bajo de los pantalones y ambas terminaron en el suelo

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-pregunto Remus aguantándose la risa- Hoy estáis todas muy raras

-Es que, Hermione tenía una pregunta- dijo Ginny

-¿YO?- Hermione seguía encolerizada

-En realidad, era Fleur la de la pregunta- aclaró Tonks

-Bueno, a lo mejor puedo responderla- se ofreció el hombre lobo

-Mejor no- le advirtió Tonks

-¿Por qué no?- Fleur se levantó del suelo y después de arreglarse un poco el vestido y el pelo, preguntó:

-¿Es vegdad lo que dicen de logs licángtrgopos?- Tonks se puso como un tomate, incluyendo su pelo, que parecía una ensalada de gazpacho y las otras dos chicas miraban interesadas a su antiguo profesor

-¿Qué exactamente?- preguntó el licántropo desconcertado

-Bueno… Eso… Ya sabe…- dijo tímidamente Hermione

-Bueno… Pues no… No tengo ni idea de que me habláis- concluyó el hombre

-No hace falta que respondas, cariño…-sonrió Tonks intentado llevárselo a otra habitación

-Espera, Nymph. Tengo curiosidad…¿a qué os referís?- Hermione estaba muy concentrada en las baldosas del suelo, Ginny miraba al techo como si en las musarañas estuviera el secreto de cómo derrotar a Voldemort y Fleur se alisaba su larga cabellera

-¡Es verdad¿Vale¿Estáis contentas! A le, ya podéis ir a tener sueños con mi novio, pero yo soy la única que tendré al verdadero…WAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA-y así se llevó de la habitación al desconcertado Remus y dejó a cuadros a las otras chicas

-Bueno, ya no me impogta tanto si Bill se llega a convegtig en hombrge lobo- comentó Fleur

-Mira la Fleggg, y parecía tonta cuando la compramos en el rastrillo ¬¬-murmuró Ginny en el oído de su amiga

-Bueno. Pues yo me voy a echar una siesta, que estoy muy cansada- se despidió Hermione con cara feliz

-¬¬ Y luego soy yo la pervertida...¬¬- murmuró de nuevo Giny

**FIN**

**That's all folks! xD Bueno, es más como un drabbel que como un ff, pero es que no soy capaz de escribir nada más..u.u Como ya he dicho, es para KSan, la cual me ha OBLIGADO a hacer esto si no NUNCA EN LA VIDA LO HUBIERA ESCRITO...¬¬( bueno, puede que hubiera escrito algo así, pero Tonks y Remus no estarían juntos..¬¬) bueno, no me importan los reviews, pero si me dejais alguno, seré feliz nn**

**Eso es todo**

**Os ama y odia a KSan por ser tan maligna..¬¬**

**Lor Lupin Sakuma Sohma**

**For:**

**KSan Potter Nakano Zaoeldieck**


End file.
